


Erik x Christine Shiptober 2020

by Linadoon



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Domestic, Drawing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Funny, Inktober, Original Character(s), Romance, drawtober, drawtober 2020, fankid, from 1885 to 1900, shiptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linadoon/pseuds/Linadoon
Summary: Let's follow Erik and Christine on cute little moments of their relationship.-My Erik x Christine Shiptober 2020 drawings.-"Everything is nice and everyone is happy and alive also Erik and Christine get together" POTO AU
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Day 1 - Introduction**

Erik and Christine, probably in 1885 or around that time, by now already married and living in their new little house.

(I know they don't have wedding rings, but I kinda forget which hand it goes, so i don't draw them)

* * *

**Day 2 - Lift the other**

Erik is... Very easy to carry around...

* * *

**Day 3 - Hug from behind**

Christine loves surprising Erik when he is playing.

* * *

**Day 4 - Grooming the Other**

Hm... Erik, should you be brushing that curly hair? Oh, well, they both enjoy the moment, that's what matters.

(Honestly I didn't know what to draw for this day...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 5 - Cuddle**

Who doesn't love cuddling?

* * *

**Day 6 - Joining Foreheads**

Erik, when will you learn that Christine loves you, even with that face of yours? (lol)

* * *

**Day 7 - Clothing Swap**

Come on. Erik would rock that outfit and you know it.

* * *

**Day 8 - First Date**

When your relationship didn't really start in the way one would normally start... There is nothing wrong in doing it over, but better, right?

Guess first dates are always awkward, even after being in a relationship for quite a while already.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 9 - Favorite Couple Hobb(ies)**

There is nothing better than spending time together.

(I couldn't choose between the two images, so have both)

* * *

**Day 10 - Forehead Kiss**

Chu ♥

* * *

**Day 11 - Taking a Nap Together**

Why go to bed, when you havea perfect sofa to rest on?

* * *

**Day 12 - Nicknames**

The simplest sometimes are the best ♥


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 13 - Genderswap**

Erika is quite a tall lady, Christian isn't sure how to feel about that... (I guess he likes it)

* * *

**Day 14 - Matching Outfits**

Is this... A couple thing...?

(I actually had no idea what clothes to draw, so I just used an image of Nadja and Laslo from What We Do In The Shadows as a inspiration. Did you guys notice they match? It's adorable.)

* * *

**Day 15 - In Summer Outfit (beach outfit)**

Despite making sure that they were visiting a secluded and empty side of the beach, Erik was still quite nervous about it. Christine tries to make it a good experience for her dear Erik.

(Just an excuse to draw victorian beach outfits)

* * *

**Day 16 - Winter Clothes**

Everyone looks so fashionable when winter comes...


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 17 - Favorite Memory**

When Christine got Erik to actually sleep with her, maskless and far away from that coffin of his. They soon developed a nightly habit of always having a long conversation before sleeping. ♥

(I'll be honest, I fucking hated this day because I had no idea what to draw. Their wedding? When they moved to their little home? There were too many ideas and my mind stopped working, so I made this, whatever...)

* * *

**Day 18 - Kissing their hands**

Chu ♥

Related to Day 6 (Joining foreheads), probably a few seconds before~

(And yes, I wrote it wrong...)

* * *

**Day 19 - Making Lunch**

Christine is not really that great at the kitchen... So Erik does the cooking.

* * *

**Day 20 - Spring Cleaning**

Working together...


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 21 - Market Shopping**

There's always something interesting and new to see in the market.

* * *

****

**Day 22 - Hipothetical Lovechild**

Christine told Erik he would not wear his mask in front of their child.

Ironically, their little boy love the mask. I mean, it is his father's only "face" he ever saw...

* * *

**Day 23 - New Year Themed**

As the bells rang around Paris, Christine and Erik shared a kiss, settling a warm beggining for the year of 1890.

* * *

**Day 24 - Valentine Day Themed**

Flowers and Chocolates.


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 25 - Pride Themed (Modern AU)**

Erik's first time going to a Pride Parade, Christine bought him the shirt and both are going to meet with Meg and Raoul to enjoy Pride.

* * *

**Day 26 - ~~Halloween Themed~~ La Toussaint**

Sometimes Erik accompanies Christine when she goes to "visit" her father.

(Did research, the French didn't really have halloween, so have this instead)

* * *

**Day 27 - Christmas Themed**

While Erik had never celebrated Christmas before, knowing it was one of Christine's favorite holidays, he made sure to get them the best tree.

* * *

**Day 28 - Couple Anniversary**

A kiss, a present, a perfect way to celebrate.

(I didn't know what to do for this day, so I just doodled this in 6 minutes and went with it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're reaching the end~


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 29 - Slowdancing**

Close, hold handing, swaying together...

* * *

**Day 30 - (Surprise) Kiss**

Surprise kisses are not very common thanks to their height difference. But when it happen... ♥

* * *

**Day 31 - Closing**

Wedding bells are ringing~

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus we finish 2020's Potober!  
> It's the first time I finish a Inktober thingy haha  
> Thank you all for the support, for the kudos, comments and everything else! ♥  
> -  
> I'll post a last bonus chapter showing some art that didn't make the cut, a Wedding Art Bonus and a Halloween Bonus! ♥


	9. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little bonus to finish this!

**Wedding Bonus** \- A doodle to try to figure out what to do for the last day. I went with “Wedding”. In the end i decided to go with the simpler one.

* * *

**Day 18 - Kissing their hands -** I was going to post both, but I didn’t like how this one turned out.

* * *

**Day 10 - Forehead kiss -** Was trying to decide who was going to kiss who. Went with Erik kissing Chris in the end.

* * *

**Day 25 - Pride Themed -** I wanted to draw them wearing victorian clothes, but with their pride colors.

* * *

**Halloween Bonus - Happy Halloween from Erik and Christine! ♥**


End file.
